


Withering Away Innocence

by Wristic



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Experimentation, a lot of sex stuffs, as scary then there you go, nothing scary tho, well unless you label
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: While he always thought his marriage would be filled with love making and wild hedonism shared with a beautiful woman, you seem more inclined to run away from him then scoot even an inch closer. You’re forced to confess, you’ve grown up very sheltered.





	1. Chapter 1

Gods you looked like a child. Hvitserk sighed into the chalice as he downed it. In the bed you had hiked up the blanket up to your nose, watching him like he was suppose to nurture you from a nightmare, the nightmare of marrying him. It stung, not going back to Margrethe stung, why did he ever agree to this.

Coming back to the bed he decided he was feeling too sore to have any pleasure with you, setting down the drink on the nightstand and putting his back to you.

“So… are we not going to make love?”

Trying not to shake his head at how mousy you sounded he answered. “No.”

A hard and slow sigh fell from you, and then another…and then another. Glancing back your face was no longer frightful and anticipating, your hand rubbing your forehead as you relaxed.

“That relieved?” You didn’t seem to notice the bite in his tone.

“Yes _very_.” You were quick to correct, a genuine enough concern for his feelings. “Oh! No offense on you! It’s just,” you sighed again, frustrated this time, and sat up adjusting the blanket to cover your modesty. “I should confess. I don’t know what men and women do when they lay with one another.”

Hvitserk slowly sat up in disbelief, someone your age and you didn’t know how people had sex? “What?”

You adjusted to the sudden rise in nerves under his scrutiny. “I tried asking people before but they always went ‘no no, you’re a princess, you don’t need to know things like that.’ but with the marriage, I needed to at least have an idea of what was suppose to happen so I was adamant this time and I really wish I hadn’t been.” there was an anguish in your eyes he tried not to snicker at as your head threw back. “I really _really_ wish I hadn’t asked. I would have been so much better off if I hadn’t.”

Hvitserk sat back on the headboard and crossed his arms, he was definitely about to receive a hell of a story.

“I went to my mother first, a very logical place to start, _I thought._ Well when I asked she got this… incredibly disappointed look on her face? Not at me, but just thinking about it? And then told me not to ask again. Alright. I came for some guidance in an uncertain time but I’ll just leave with that discomfort I suppose.”

It was clear how frustrated you were already, your hand gestures all over the place and half the time you weren’t looking at him, glaring and rolling your eyes at the memories. It was entertaining to watch, slipping him out of his dreadful mood.

“And then I went to my sister, which, admittedly, I should have known was a bad idea. My sister is a very unpleasant person to begin with but she’s my sister and has a child, surely she can be sympathetic and tell me something useful right? She gets in my face and says, 'it’s painful, and then it’s disgusting.’ oh goodness, is it always like that? 'Oh yes, every time.’, well why is it like that, _what happens_? 'I don’t want to talk about it.’ Oh of course you don’t! I suppose we’ll just end the conversation on that nightmare inducing vagueness!”

It was starting to come together why you’d spent the entire day looking like you might jump off a cliff then go to bed with him. But Hvitserk still couldn’t believe you didn’t know, he couldn’t imagine the frustration of being denied over and over again something the body can crave like starvation.

“But I push it away, tell myself, ‘it’s alright, those were two very negative but very different responses. It’s called making love, people risk running away and torture for it, surely there’s a reason for that. I’ll just leave it up to him and I’ll be fine, everything will be fine!’”

“Then this morning happened.” You put your hand to your face and ran it down with a long groan. “ _God this morning_. I was doing fine, playing with my hair, admiring my dress when the handmaiden puts a hand on my shoulder and says very seriously, 'I want you to know we’re here for you, and it’s okay to cry, just try not to do it before you leave the room.’”

“Oh! Splendid! So I have: disappointment, pain, disgust, and now crying. What do you men turn into when you take a woman!? Do you sprout horns and a snout?! Because that thought is as good as any that I have of sex right now!”

By the end he was laughing too hard to defend himself. The most he could relay was shaking his head at how ridiculous your situation was. What a relief it was to hear you weren’t hiding in fear of him. Catching his breath, the awaiting unimpressed look on your face set him off again.

“Am I not going to get a clear answer out of you either?”

“Alright,” he breathed and tried to force down the remaining chuckles. “Alright. It is not that hard. You at least know a man has,” he gestured to his crotch. “ different from yours right?”

You got a little bashful, “I do now.” he had to hold back a laugh realizing him walking around naked must have been pretty startling for you.

“Well you just put it in your,” he gestured to your lap. You followed, coming back up still has blank as ever. Hvitserk groaned. “This is going to be a long night. Have you never… never looked down there? Not even touched yourself to relieve the tension?”

“What? Why would I touch down there? It’s gross.”

He blinked. “Wow.”

“And every one said it would hurt.”

“Touching yourself wouldn’t hurt, I imagine denying it hurt more! I do know sex hurts the first time, but I’ve only ever heard it described as a pinch, and it fades so… I don’t know why your sister said it hurts every time. It shouldn’t if it’s done right.” You seemed to ponder it over, trying to gauge what you had no basis to properly imagine. “Have you ever even kissed a man before?”

“No, but I do know what it is!” you stated very proudly.

“That’s a start.” He grumbled. Hvitserk scooted closer to you, you getting awkward, scooting a hair away. “Just try to follow my lead.”

He touched your jaw and you stiffened to a straight back. “O-oh, are we doing this right now?”

“Yes.” The smirk couldn’t be held back. “I’m not going to have _my wife_ this ignorant of what sex is suppose to be.”

“W-well,” you coughed nervously, “Well why don’t you just tell me?”

“It will be more fun this way.” His hand glided around to cradle you, trying to get you comfortable in his proximity. “I promise, you won’t leave here crying.”

You calmed just a fraction, not flinching or pulling away when his lips gently pressed to yours. It took a few tries for your mouth to relax and get the motion right, but when you did, your demeanor took a shift. You were liking it he could feel, your hands starting to wander, politely staying on his arms but struggling to not draw him closer.

His mouth got lazier, taking in your bottom lip to let you feel the dampness, a temptation you had no defense against. Hvitserk smiled to feel you scoot closer, your hands finally rolling past his shoulders, pressing along his side’s like you were trying to map him. And boy did you have a lot of uncharted territory to cover.

Getting too comfortable he swiped his tongue on your lip and you jolted back. “What was that!?”

The sheer amount of shock in your face was hard not to snicker at. He shrugged “It’s just what you do next.” you still eyed him suspiciously. “Alright, maybe not yet.”

He tried going back to kissing but a giggle slipping through and it infected you. Laughing instead of kissing wasn’t bad, just not progress in the way he wanted. “I can’t-” he snickered while you bit at your smile. 

“You trust me right?” You paused before nodding. Both hands cradled your head holding you still as he subtly pressed his palms down your jaw, keeping your mouth parted as he flicked his tongue on the tip of yours. You flinched, hands jumping up but not stopping him. He did it again, slower, tasting the sweetness from the days wine. He didn’t recall you drinking any, it was a pleasant surprise that had him gliding his tongue in, staying and closing into a real kiss, yours slowly coming to life and clumsily playing.

Dropping an arm around your waist Hvitserk rolled you down into the sheets, nestling himself between your thighs, them giving a small shake in trepidation at the foreign action. He didn’t break the kiss, brushing your hair to soothe you.

Giving a small grind put waves through you, moaning into the kiss and arching for more as your hands explored. It didn’t occur to him how sensitive you might be, all this time with no experience. Hearing and feeling your silky body against his was enough to get him hard, but to think he was the only one to have ever done so, to be the first to make any mark, it had its own brand of arousing, especially since it showed. But he worried, if a tongue was enough to panic you, surely his cock solid as steel and twitching to the little sounds that fell from your lips would scare you out of the room.

His kisses trailed along your jaw, teasing your neck for a while you were so reactive to it, squirming your hips against him and pulling at his back. Hvitserk took his time as he descended down your collar bone, down to swirl and suck at your nipple, stroking and squeezing the other. Your breath quickened, your eyes rolling back in delight. Breaking away he kissed along your ribs, the kisses getting sloppy as he moved to your belly. Feeling his hands on your hips, the blanket riding up on his shoulders he smirked, impressed with how far he’d gotten with you, because you didn’t know, you had absolutely no idea what he had planned.

When his chin tickled the curls of your mound you jumped up with a look of panic like he expected, “Y-you shouldn’t go-”

He rose, bringing his face a touch away from yours. “Which one of us knows what they are doing?”

“Well, but it’s-” he cut you off with a kiss, pushing you back down, savoring how quickly you heated and squirmed under him again. The kisses skipped this time, to your heart, to your belly, his arms wrapping under your quivering legs as he lowered himself. He got close enough to feel his breath bouncing back at him and it was all the more luring to see you as soaked as you were, the scent strong enough he could already taste it.

Trailing the tips of his fingers along your thigh, he glanced up to see you covering your face in heated embarrassment, making him shake his head. Your parents must have been a whole other kind of cruel to keep you so ignorant.

Had Hvitserk not already known flicking his tongue at your clit was pleasurable, he would have thought he hurt you with the way you jumped up and cried out. He brushed your leg and couldn’t help but tease. “You alright?” Forcing you to admit with a frantic nod and a heady sigh.

He delved his tongue in, not breaking contact as he raked the nub slowly, you coiling tighter with every slide. You shuddered back on your elbows, gasps escalating to moans and cries that filled the room. Feeling your legs falling and closing, unsure of how to handle the new and sharp pleasures.

When his tongue quickened, kitten-licking at your already over aroused clit you fell back, dropping and curling and bucking so wildly he had to hold down your hips to stay latched. He always knew he was good, but to have you so undone, having him be the first example which would certainly ruin you if someone else tried, it had him moaning and grinding into the bed. Burying his mouth and sucking at the slicked sex, you we’re struggling with what to do with yourself, the bed sheets crumpled in a mess to hang on for dear life as he edged you to the end so quickly.

It felt like such a short time to get you to come, drinking and tonguing at your sultry entrance till you were twitching and jolting from the over-stimulation. Kissing along your thighs, smearing the wet off his mouth he came back up, removing the arm from your face.

Too entranced with watching each other, you jolted when his fingers skimmed your entrance. You bit your lip as his hung heavy above you, finding your mouth absolutely irresistible with you tossing your head back and breathing deeply to have him teasing you.

In a smooth slide he pressed his middle finger in, making you take it to the knuckle, you doing rather well with the penetration. Hvitserk supposed at this point you had absolute faith in his direction, surmising on your thought before the morning, that you would leave it all up to him. He pulled it in and out, the back of his hand coated in wet. Curling the drag your back arched, begging for more. He worried two might be a bit much but thought it better to test the boundary, really feel how much you trusted him.

Slipping in the second one you curled, brow knitting as everything tightened around the extra finger. You moaned uncomfortably and opened your eyes to see his hand, a realization hitting you.

“Oh that’s not your…?” He hissed with a head shake, still pumping in you, feeling everything tighten harder with anxiety. Pulling out, his hand smeared up your thigh, he glided his shaft along your slit. It jumped at your scolding sex, needy as it wet with your arousal, but he held back so you could prepare for the large difference between a few fingers and him. “ _Oh_ … is this the part where it hurts?” he nodded and you tensed somehow even harder.

“Only for minute and not a lot, not long.” He brushed around the wild hair from your erotic thrashing, “Relax. I’ll take care of you, you know I will.” he helped you, gracing you with sweet kisses and touched till your muscles weren’t so tight.

Feeling your tongue tease on his lip, his hand came between you two and he lined himself up, the entrance almost lost with your clamped worry. Feeling the lips take his tip, he paused, tending to your mouth with fevered smacking, the whole wait turning into agony. His hand came down again and started massaging your clit, helping you open up. The push was slow, a whole minute passing before his whole head was in and he could just about cry with impatience.

You breathed down his shoulder. “Are you in?”

Hvitserk groaned, his hips rolling to keep from bucking. “Not all the way.”

“Oh goodness. Well… well just go faster than.”

He came up, “Are you sure?”

“No,” the nervous tone was still mixed in you. “But maybe it’ll get the pain over with faster.”

In a sigh that ended on a cry he delved the rest of the way in. When you cried out as well, a tear welling in the corner of your eye he kissed it away, wrapping his arms tightly around you as he pulled out and back in. Hvitserk felt satisfied in the hot walls slicker than seaweed and soothingly hot, but it was hard to fully enjoy it while he worried about the pain he was causing.

After a few more pumps your squeaks of agony started to melt and you whispered, “Faster.”

Pulling back enough to look at you, your face was serene, no crinkle of pain but slack from the passing of it. Quickening, losing the fear of hitting you deep, watching you dissolve into ecstasy was so fulfilling. Finally to the end and it was damn worth it. He still pet and cooed when he’d lose himself in your sheath, lose rhythm and start fucking you the way you definitely deserved after everyone kept it a secret from you. As much as you didn’t seem to need it, it was clear you still wanted the affection, still wanted him doting on you in complete control of the situation. It made you feel safe knowing he was so concerned with your pleasure and fears.

It tempted him to roll back, put you on top to see what you’d take, but it was your first time. Chances were it would hurt for you to take him that deep. He bit his lip, thrusting hard enough to smack on your thighs to think of teaching you to suck him, teaching you how to please a man the way he taught you to enjoy yourself. Oh yes, that would be a whole new level of fun.

You held onto him tight, nails clawing along his shoulder blades, your cries going high behind his ear. His back went rigid, pulling up out of your grip, shouting out at the hard hitting ecstasy filling up behind his eyes.

Hvitserk slowed, both of you giving labored and exhausted moans until he stopped and his head drooped in a sigh.

“That wasn’t so bad.” You both laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, I would say your mother and sister have been dealt some bad deals.”

Ignoring the sweat that had built up between you two he rested his head in the valley of your breasts, listening to your speeding heart still trying to catch up. You took in a deep sigh, nails playing along his hair. Hvitserk almost fell asleep like this, but worry he might be crushing you had him rolling to the side. Hearing the bed shift he caught you crouched over yourself with your legs sped. He barely caught your hand, swirling the clouded tinged pink liquid that was spilling out of you, seemingly having forgot how 'gross’ everything was down there. You asked in all genuine curiosity, “What’s this?” 

He chuckled, running a hand up and down your back. “My seed, it is what grows a baby in you.”

“Oh.” You chimed very acknowledging. You wiped it off on the blanket and laid down beside him, flush against his body, pulling up the blanket over your shoulder before pleasantly drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

When you left home to a new one with your new and much more wild husband, you imagined many things, you didn’t imagine you’d be jealous. A welcoming party full of bright faces and you were alone on a wall.

This girl, Margrethe, was already married to Hvitserk’s older brother and yet the looks the two shared when they thought no one was looking had you grinding your teeth. You may not have been brought up to understand the physical acts of love and attraction, but you could recognize the emotional aspect of it anywhere. Throughout the whole dinner, they were hesitant to be near though they leaned to each other. Whispers and broken looks, brighter smiles now that you weren’t around to make them stiff. It was painful to watch.

A thick hand fell on your shoulder, grabbing your attention from glaring across the room. It was the oldest brother and husband to the woman you hated with only a few words spoken. You didn’t understand how Ubbe wasn’t bristled. He had to see their connection, it wasn’t like they hid it well. But Ubbe was smiling as he relaxed on the wall beside you, the drink heavy on his breath.

“I take it he didn’t tell you about him and Margrethe.” You tried not to growl as you sipped your mead and glowered at the room. He chuckled, scooting a bit closer. “He’s already made clear your people wouldn’t understand the…arrangement we had before.”

You stood up a little straighter, brow knitted in a curious defense. “What arrangement?”

Ubbe made an unsure noise, shrugging. “I’m not so sure you’ll want to hear.”

Crossing your arms you raised your nose at him. “No tell me. I can handle it.”

“I just don’t think you’ll understand-”

“ _Tell me_.”

Something shifted behind his eyes at your order, his lip slipping between his teeth. Gathering himself he leaned close. “We shared Margrethe.”

It took you a blank moment to process but when the meaning hit and you cried out with a disturbed hand on your chest, Ubbe nearly spill his drink he was laughing so hard.

“Wha-your wife?! With your brother!?” through his laughing he managed to nod. “How could you do that!? How-how-h-you-you can’t-!?”

A few fingers patted your panicked mouth with a broken shush. “I like to see them happy. As much as they make me happy.”

After not thinking about it, you swatted his hand away, ever more furious with the idea of another woman touching your husband. “Well I’m not letting that happen and he’s not allowed to talk to her anymore!”

Ubbe grabbed you before you could throw Hvitserk over your shoulder and carry him away. Your warpath was absolute however and he had to pull you into the other room, laughing at your struggle being fired enough he had to abandon his drink and pick you up. The only way to keep you at bay was to cage you to the wall, arms solid on either side of your waist. When he spoke you reluctantly listened. “Hvitserk understands you wouldn’t agree to that. That’s why he’s so mopey when he sees her.”

“I am his wife! It shouldn’t be hard for him to remain loyal to me!”

“He _is_ loyal to you. I am just saying, that’s why he’s sad. He’ll get-”

“That shouldn’t make him sad! He should love me!”

“He does love you. And he loves Margrethe. You’ve never been cross with who to show affection between two people?”

“I’m a very disciplined and a very virtuous-”

He mumbled, “Very inexperienced…”

“Ine-…” you gasped as you realized Hvitserk had told his brother about your wedding night.

“Oh don’t be mad!” Ubbe called as you tried crawling away to scream Hvitserk’s ear off. Wrapping his arms around you he kept you in a steel embrace. “Listen _listen_!” The drink was almost dizzying when he spoke past your ear. “I’m not saying he doesn’t love you and I’m not saying he won’t be loyal!”

“He told you about our consummation!”

He shrugged, “That’s just something brothers do.” You growled at him but he continued, failing to hold back a snicker at your enraged form. “I’m just saying, this is a different world than yours. Just because it doesn’t make sense, or it might make you angry, doesn’t make it _bad_.”

He stepped away with his hands up, finally getting out what he wanted to say. You turned and stared at him a moment, thinking it over and how calm he was about the whole thing, but ultimately huffed and sped off to Hvitserk.

You grabbed your husband by the arm and urged him out of his seat. “I-I want to leave.” Hvitserk looked up at you confused, and looked to Margrethe making you feel more…not enough. “Please?”

With a sympathetic smile he nodded and stood, but you still knew your courtesy’s. You gave a slight bow to Margrethe, no matter how much it hurt to even look at her. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

In the snowy night air, it chilled you but didn’t make you feel better, your mind riddled with competition with Margrethe. The roads were a blur as he lead you to the house that would be your new home, the fire surprisingly already set and the inside soothingly warm.

His coat was barely off his arms when you pulled his face into a fevered kiss, a jealous one. Your tongue was quick to stake claim, a shocked little moan out of Hvitserk to feel it so suddenly. Running your hands down his chest, without breaking the kiss you pushed him back to the bed, his arms uselessly tied in his sleeves as he fell down. Crawling on top, only the tips of his fingers were able to touch your thighs as you lifted your skirt and straddled him, continuing the dominating kiss.

In a smack of lips he kept his head back to ask. “I’m not complaining, but what is this all about?”

“What do you mean?” You tried to play innocent, hoping he hadn’t notice.

“You're so…aggressive tonight.” he was smiling up at you, waiting for a different answer than what he was going to get and it made you even more nervous.

“I just, I want to make you happy, the way you make me happy.” You turned a bit bashful. “like on our wedding night.”

He trailed a finger along your temple, brushing hair behind your ear. “You do make me happy-”

“No I mean, the-the things we…” his brow and lips rose in understanding. “I know you did most of the work that night, I want to return the favor. Although,” you slouched as your heart sank. “I suppose it might be more work to teach me.” Margrethe probably didn’t need to be taught. Margrethe probably knew his body pretty well.

Slipping his hands free, Hvitserk sat up and wrapped them around your waist, tugging you to his chest, feeling his heart beating under yours. “What happened? You didn’t feel this way before we got to Kattegat.”

“Ubbe told me what… he called it an arrangement.”

His eyes went wide and he wavered like he might fall back. “That son of a-”

“He was very drunk.” Hvitserk groaned rubbing his face and falling back on an elbows. “Is it true? That you and her… and him…”

He seemed to mull over whether or not it was a good idea to elaborate. Shaking his head he came back up. “It’s not like that anymore now that I have you.”

Not able to look him in the eye you countered. “But you want it to be.”

He couldn’t answer, looking away instead, leaving you alone and heartsick. Breaking the silence he huffed. “Do you know why he told you?”

“He sounded like he was worried about-”

“He asked me if he could have you.” You snapped back in shock. “Yeah, not always as wholesome as he pretends to be.”

“ _Oh_.”

Hvitserk rubbed up your arms like he might rub away the goosebumps the reveal caused. “He was just trying to shake you up so you might be more open into going to bed with him.”

The silence lingered again before you asked very cautiously. “Would… you…” it was hard to finish the rest of the sentence, even the notion of it felt so offensive. Hvitserk stilled, eyes gauging you carefully. “Well with what you had before…it…shouldn’t…”

A devilish smirk slipped on him that made a coil deep inside you heat. In a gulp he pulled his smile back, but only so far. Hands dropping to your hips and he rocked you slightly against him. “I feel like that may be a discussion for a later time.” he leaned away, his hand coming between you but not to touch you, only to untie himself. “You said you wanted to please me?”

With a shy smile you nodded. As his hand moved away you replaced it, watching as you delicately brushed down his firm stomach, down to the curls and feeling the warm base of his shaft under your hand. Your heart leapt in your throat, not wanting to admit it still made you a little nervous. The highs he took you on your wedding night were absolute heaven but before that he ripped through you. Hvitserk told you by now you should be healed and the second time wouldn’t hurt, he said this of course while between your legs and teasing you in more ways than one with his tongue.

But you could be brave. Biting back your apprehension you dove your hand under the fabric. Feeling so lost without guidance you at least gently stroked him like you’d watch him do on occasion, feeling it stiffen, but only a little. Hvitserk surprised you by enclosing his hand over yours, making you squeeze him harder.

“That doesn’t hurt?”

He smirked up at you. “No, it doesn’t. Wetting your hands makes it slide easier though.”

Your brow knitted a little. “With water? I’d think-”

“No, no,” he chuckled. Raising the same hand that had been instructing yours, he trailed a thumb along your bottom lip, diving in just a touch and bringing out a line of your saliva. “Spitting in your hand first helps.”

You scrunched your face trying to imagine it, much to his amusement. “I can’t imagine it helps a lot.”

“You would be surprised.” Licking at his next words you could see him debate on saying it. “You can always get on your knees and suck it till it’s wet.”

Your cheeks got hot and an ashamed smile slipped at his brashness. It was something you liked about him even though it always threw you off. No one had been so straightforward with you back home, and seeing the delight it brought him watching you shift under it felt like a lusty game of cat and mouse. It was even more exciting to step up to the challenge.

You shifted and his eyes widened realizing you were actually going to do it. “Wait,” you paused and he fished for the ties of your dress, you assisting him in freeing yourself from the containing fabric and tossing it off. His hands were fiery as they ran up your bare back, pulling you into a wet and slow kiss, this time loving and tasting as you slid your tongue along his, running your hands along his hair as his ran and pulled on your body.

As you felt Hvitserk do so many times, you moved to his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin. Trailing the kisses down, he got impatient with his own fabric and pulled it off for you to kiss lower. With a smile you started back at his collar while one of his hands combed through your hair and got comfortable, feeling every inch of you lower to the floor.

The ground was cold under your knees, the chill batting at your core for you to feel a line wet already. Pushing down his pants till they fell around his ankles, you gripped him again, a dozen times for solid than before. Running a thumb under the rounded head Hvitserk breathed hard, seeming to prepare himself, stroking your hair until he could fist it in his hand and away from your face. “You remember how I licked and sucked on you?” You nodded, still stroking him.

“You can take it slowly, start out with a kiss. I promise he’s not as intimidating as he looks.” timidly leaning forward you found it easier to do with your eyes closed.

You pressed your lips to his tip, finding the flesh heated but silky. You kissed it slowly, testing around the area, opening your lips slightly to discreetly taste him. It was more simple than you imagined, salt and skin teasing at the end of your tongue, finding it indeed not so intimidating like he said. Hvitserk moaned when you gave a longer lick. It urged you to keep going, slipping down lower, caressing your increasingly wetted lips down the ridge of him. Tilting your head you gave a curious suck on the thick throbbing along his shaft.

Trailing back up you took a small corner of the tip past your lips, your personal anxious boundaries breaking away like before. Opening up more you soon found the whole head on your tongue, running it up and down, liking the taste and the slickened feel, it was almost fun to play with.

“Ah Fuck.” finally opening your eyes, you felt a pride to see his screwed shut, tipping back like it was hard to hold himself up. Stroking him, you slipped more in as far as you felt you could go, delighting in the way the muscles of his stomach curled in tighter at the action.

When Hvitserk slipped a glance at you, his quickly blooming smile put a tingling between your legs. It made you feel appreciated, appraised, like you were doing good, _like you were enough_. His fingers lazily trailed along your scalp, pushing the hair back again and resting it there as you slid his cock in and out of your mouth.

“You’re a damn natural.” You chuckled with him still enclosed in your lips, the muscle flinching like it wanted to go deeper, to feel you laugh again. It made you think of your wedding night together, of how good he felt filling you, twitching deep in you after he delved in. The memory had you pumping him in faster, slipping deeper, a whimpering moan escaping when your legs shifted to ease the heat only to increase it. Hvitserk was panting above you, his legs flinching and tight to hold himself back from bucking. Your hands wandered lower, pawing at the more roughed and loose skin below his cock, playing with the nodes inside without thought.

Suddenly he was calling your name, having to say it a few time before your attention caught you were so lost in the action, the last call a bit high with panic. You lifted and he sighed heavily.

“Did I do something wrong?”

His laugh was breathless, only to moan and fall back as you wiped away your lips and chin. You giggled at the sight, finding it an odd thing for him to be so aroused by. Hvitserk’s words were husky when he finally tipped his head up to look at you. “No, I have one more thing to show you.”

He motioned with his fingers as he scooted back on the bed, you obediently crawling toward him. “I wanted to do it on our wedding night but uh… things got away from me.” he didn’t want to mention the pain he brought you, worried it might make you too anxious to try it.

As he laid on his back you assumed Hvitserk wanted you beside him, but he caught you and brought a leg over his hip with a wicked smile. You looked down along his body as you sat on him, feeling the shaft comfortably pressed on the seam of your backside. You weren’t really sure how this was suppose to entice him, but as he brought you down into wet and heady kissing, you didn’t really think about it.

His hands rested on each cheek, pulling them apart, exposing you to feel a rush of cold on the arousal seeping out of your core. You whimpered, feeling him sliding along it, hot and already wet from your sucking. Angling himself you felt the head press in, making you flinch at the sudden set to penetrating. Relaxing, in one hard long stride, in a long drawn breath from both of you he push you down onto him. You moaned as you adjusted, being filled so quickly and so easily, so very much unlike before.

His hips bucked against you, Hvitserk pushing down on yours and you had never imagine he could have gone deeper. You gasped and instinctively ground your hips, rubbing your clit on the body beneath you. He stilled as you did waiting for more, running his hands along your thighs.

Catching your breath you looked down at him patiently. “Now what?”

He chuckled. “All yours.” You were a bit taken, suddenly very nervous about not knowing what he meant. “Like you said, I did all the work on our wedding night, now it’s your turn to bang it around in there.”

“What if I do it wrong? I-I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Hun, he’s in you, everything you do is going to feel good.”

Not as sure, you pushed on his chest, bringing your hips up just to feel him slide back in, making your clit hit on him again. As good as it felt it didn’t feel natural that way, hard for you not to question if this was natural at all. Closing your eyes to hide again, you let your body guide you, grinding him deep in you. The next circle rubbed on the button he knew about before you did. It was hard not to keep seeking it, your hips thrusting against him faster, moans slipping into your gasps. 

Feeling his hands glide up your stomach, up to your hanging breasts, you whimpered feeling Hvitserk knead them, pinching the nipples between his fingers, somehow ushering you to move faster. Your own hand covered his, feeling his knuckles tighten and relax as the moved the sensitive pillowy skin in his hands.

In your disordered bucking something was hit deep inside and your back straightened to not lose it, your grinding turning to riding and your gasps turning to cries. His hands were lost suddenly and you peeked down, finding the sight far more pleasing than the black behind your eyes. His head was thrown back and buried over the pillow, an arm overhead, gripping it like his life depended on it, the other digging into your thigh. He writhed below you, looking like you felt so good it pained him.

Running a hand down his chest to soothe him, your nails accidentally dug in as Hvitserk hit the end of you, a wave driving you closer to ecstasy. He bucked hard and cried out, continuing to graze that spot, making your cries swallow his. You gripped his shoulders not wanting to stop for a single second, lifting and pounding down like you had thought was so odd before. Now it felt perfect and hard, so much more savage then you remember it being. 

Maybe it was just from his perspective, being the one taking the pleasure in the choosing manner, being guiding by lust alone. 

In great strides you were sent over the edge, the high coming in waves with every hit inside. All thought gone save for the bodies one demand, _don’t stop_ , you going and going until you were exhausted and the ecstasy wasn’t enough to sustain you anymore. 

Your whole body went slack and tingly, your head still so far in the clouds the only thing to tether you was his cock pulsing inside. A hand slid up in the valley of your chest, fingers tickling around your neck and guiding you down back to Earth. You chuckled as you finally looked down at him. “Feels really dizzy being up here.”

Hvisterk seemed pretty far gone himself, sighing a simple “Yeah.” before he went back to catching his breath. You found yourself empathizing with him laying on your chest when he was done, laying down yourself and feeling warm and blissful. Only for the icy air outside to sneak under you skin and shiver you, forcing you to roll off into the blankets. Cuddling up close under his arm, his fingers lazily trailing up and down your arm wasn’t a bad replacement.

As the hour ticked by, you couldn’t find sleep the way it seemed to be finding Hvitserk, chewing on your cheek nervously as you thought. Feeling you might never sleep again you asked. “Am I enough for you? You won’t go back to her will you?”

You weren’t sure he heard until he sighed deeply. “If you ask me, I won’t ever go back to her.”

It wasn’t the answer you wanted to hear, “Only if I ask you?”

“Mm-hmm, you did ask about Ubbe after all.”

You sat up. “I never asked about Ubbe.”

He chuckled, his voice still cracked with sleep, “Yes you did. After I told you he wanted to sleep with you, you wondered if I would let you.”

Sifting through the left over clouds in your head you were able to remember, “I-it was just a general wonder! I wasn’t asking if-I was only-” He brought you back down to his chest snickering while you huffed out your fluster.

“I know. I’m just saying I like you being curious.”


	3. Chapter 3

The hot spring had always been a luke warm spring, something Ivar was glad to easily avoid with how deep it was. Yet it forced him to tolerate his brothers and their wives splashing and teasing one another while he not-so-patiently waited on the grassy shore. Ivar was busy plucking at his own ropes his legs were tightly wound up in when someone purposely splashed him. His glare quickly faded when he saw it was you, confused on why you would do anything to grab his attention, especially with a coy leer such as the one you bore crossing your arms on the springs rim.

“Why are you sitting out?”

It had taken at least twenty minutes to convince you to jump in naked with the rest, not going above the water line since. That was until to tease Ivar. Though your chest was still safely guarded by the border, most of your back was shone to the rest and it caught Hvitserk’s attention, spotting the little scene from his embrace of Margrethe. She giggled against his ear watching with him. “I hope you know you are ruining that girl.”

He bit his lip as you motioned with a sultry finger for Ivar to come closer, like a siren ready to drown his little brother, him bashfully crawling into the trap. “That’s what makes her so fun. Almost feels like I carved her from a block of stone, but only halfway, and she’s since been carving the rest.”

Ivar got comfortable on his chest and guarded arms, a safe few inches from your toying smile. “Well, why aren’t you coming in? Those strong arms of yours could certainly keep you above the water.”

He had to suck in a breath, his laugh breathless from your curious behavior. “You are teasing me.”

You bobbed up a bit higher, a bit closer to his face, making his heart squeeze with the near reveal at the tantalizing proximity. “Of course I am, girls always tease men they find handsome.”

Hvitserk chucked to himself, not noticing Margrethe tense. “Are you sure you should be letting her get so close to Ivar?”

Giving her a knowing look, a disappointed one, he defended. “I told her to pick a brother, I warned her of Ivar’s many… walls. It only seemed to excite her.”

“Hvitserk, she could be in danger of him. If she-”

“She just wants to play with someone who is as inexperienced as she was. Just let them work it out.” But Margrethe still wasn’t dropping the concerned crinkle in her brow. “How about I watch over everything, would that make you feel better?” Her eyes wandered a bit, up to watching you kiss Ivar on the cheek, his smile immensely shy, having caught him too quickly to focus on his insecurities. She caved and nodded, reassured if anything happened Hvitserk would save you. With a smirk Hvitserk called for you, needing to discuss your little unspoken decision.

When you spun around Ivar couldn’t help the panic that rushed through him. Hvitserk waved for you to come over, the threat of being left alone after such affectionate company feeling like a knife to his gut. As you pushed back he grabbed your wrist, Margrethe sweating at the snap demand, yet you drifted back without consequence, the smile still on your face.

Scooting till your faces were nearly touching at the nose, he whispered, feeling more ridiculous with every word. “Maybe we could spend more time alone, n-not to do anything, unless you wanted to-”

The smirk he saw when he had the nerve to look at you was downright devilish. Doubt ripped at him. The only comfort he had was you being a wife of his brother, his brother would protect him from you should this all be a cruel joke. “I’ll have to ask my husband.”

Ivar snapped back in confusion. “Ask-what? You don’t have to-” but you had already slipped from his slackened grip, back into the deep murky spring and swimming to your husband and his mistress.

* * *

The house was smaller than he remembered, or maybe it just had more stuff strewn about, neither you or Hvitserk being very tidy people it seemed. If Ivar had doubt before, it was assured now. Yet here he was after the bathing was done at the spring, in his other brother’s house with his wife combing through her damp hair in the back.

Hvitserk and him were casual drinking at the table when you came back, only a blanket wrapped around you. You wouldn’t take your eyes off him as you sat on Hvitserk’s lap, his own brother far too amused with the situation. The blanket had drifted from one leg, his hand disappearing inside, the other pushing aside your hair and kissing your neck. The atmosphere was thick for Ivar, doing his best to ignore it and not think on the ‘great joke’ you two were playing on him.

You moaned back for his attention which he ignored, your head rolling as the corners of your blanket were pulled down, until your breasts were fully exposed before them. It was hard not to notice, harder to ignore. Ivar gulped at the sight, at Hvitserk rolling them in his hand, the stiff nipples getting pinched between his fingers. Feeling his warm lips started goosebumps all over your skin, hungry for more. Ivar looked away as Hvitserk caught him watching, an evil glint in his eye.

“What’s the matter brother? Suddenly so ashamed to be ogling my wife?”

Ivar seethed in his drink, “I knew it.”

Lifting up your blanket to cover your chest, Hvitserk lifted you from his knee and swatted your behind, ushering you toward Ivar, your giggle cutting in the room. Ivar widely watched your every step, gliding down into his lap, the blanket slipping enough to see your cleavage he’d been fantasizing about all day. Getting comfortable you shot a nervous glance to Hvitserk to find him relaxing back in his chair. Curling a stray hair behind your ear you admitted, “I’ve only ever kissed Hvitserk so I might not be all that good.”

Hvitserk scoffed, “She’s just being modest.”

His stomach dropped, flipping as you cupped his cheek, not hesitating to bring his lips to yours. It felt different to his first time, your lips cold and eager even with him being so stiff in shock. Where Margrethe had been sweet when she started out in leading him, you were much more demanding. In the small seat you were pulling his whole body to your chest like you were starving for him, this inexperience with how little you cared for his comfort. You wanted him and you only really knew how to take. Hearing Hvitserk chuckle softly in the background, perhaps that was all he taught you to do. It was overwhelming, not breaking away long enough for him to catch his breath, legs nudging to entwine in his, freezing hands pulling up his shirt in thirst for his heated skin. Ivar only got his breath in, gasping when you scraped your teeth on his bottom lip.

Hvitserk laughed at the desperate sound, standing up and removing his shirt as he made his way to the bed. “Sorry, I guess I should have warned you she gets a bit… _devouring_  when she’s excited.”

You bit your lip feeling a bit embarrassed to be described as such. Ivar’s hands were flinching to touch you, watching Hvitserk suspiciously. “You really don’t have a problem with this?”

Hvitserk crawled down into the mess of furs and pillows known as the bed. You two could’ve had it raised and much more regal for a prince and princess, but it seemed you two actually preferred it low to the ground. Not that it would look regal with how little maintenance you two gave to its appearance. It was almost hilarious how opposite it was to Ubbe and Margrethe. Hvitserk shifted around everything till he was comfortable. “I’ve been trying to get her to pick one of you idiots for months.”

It shook him to hear that. Hvitserk had been urging you for months to pick any of his brothers, and the one you picked was him? When you kissed him again he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, hands unmoving on your back and thigh, like he was a wooden sculpture you were simply posing with. Watching his brother hesitate so much, Hvitserk couldn’t help to tease.

“Your hands crippled too? Touch her.” Ivar shot him a quick glare before going back to kissing your smiling lips, the hand on your thigh deciding to snake between the blanket, feeling the flesh of your stomach under his fingertips.

The little progression made a tease out of you, letting one side go, it falling down to reveal most of you to the firelight. Seeing his hand already on you, your body so at peace with being touched by him, your eyes smiling like a fox as you ran your nails along his hairline. Ivar was shaking with indecision and disbelief, his hand running up your ribs and down your back, squeezing along your thigh. In a trembling breath it jumped back up to cradle your neck, crashing your mouth to his, making you drown him. A part of Ivar was sure he was hurting you with the way he grabbed and pulled at you, nails digging in like an animal desperate never to let go of his new toy, but you only reacted with sighs and moans, squirming to press yourself closer.

The blanket was completely abandoned, draping now over his one leg while his own clothes were a loose unwound mess. You broke from him, standing, giggling into his last desperate kisses before whispering, “Come to bed.”

They watched you prance to Hvitserk, him laughing as you crawled in a seductive way to taunt Ivar before taking his lips. You two were more experienced with each others bodies and quickly dissolving into a mesh of tongues and caresses making Ivar hesitated to join, not really sure what to expect from a tryst like this. His fingers rubbed nervously as he raked his eyes along your body, already so cold and tingling without you.

Hvitserk noticed his brothers strong leer, his chest rising fast though he kept the heavy breaths quiet. Pushing on your hips they tipped and you dropped to your side, him pulling your legs apart so his fingers could play in the wetness and curls between them. You sighed heady against his mouth as your clit was toyed and grazed, a finger slipping in to tease you. Your hips bucked at the invasion, his palm massaging the bud of nerves having you melt in his lap and whimpered, the rhythm pulsing and stretching you as another finger was added made your body roll in heat. You buried your face in his chest, the knowledge of being watched by another tugging at your spine.

“What are you doing?” you both paused looking over to a confused Ivar. “That really works? I thought men had to be big to please a woman.”

Looking down at you, you and Hvitserk smiled at each other but were careful not to laugh. “It’s less about having a body and more about knowing what to do with it. Come over here and we’ll show you.”

In a sigh, Ivar crawled down, undressing what he could bare at the foot of the bed before crawling up. You were adjusted, resting on Hvitserk’s chest, arms locked under his as he caressed your body and his brother forcing open your legs as Ivar got closer. The little bashful bite on your smile so ironic yet so reassuring you wanted him there.

As his arm brushed your thigh, you tensed up but it was entirely out of anticipation, your eyes holding far too much fire for him to doubt that. Your hands slipped easy from Hvitserk as he came close enough to grab and force against you, Ivar happy to crash his mouth to yours and feel your tongue feverishly fight for his. He had nearly forgotten about his brother being there, not caring how loud or hard you two went.

It was easier to tell whose hands were whose than you imagined. One set was leisurely, keeping you warm and finding all the places that tickled, the other ravenous and unsure where to linger, rubbing and pulling you every which way. You weren’t sure what had drawn you to Ivar but you were sure it had a little to do with this feverity. His passion was something you always admired even in his anger, and it was hard not to crave. Feeling his hand dip down your belly, you grabbed it by the wrist, forcing it to the pulsing and needy lips below you. Ivar stilled, all his attention in the way you pressed his fingers between your soaking slit, caressing yourself till his hand worked on its own, him watching between the action and the way your mind detached from them.

When you writhed and bucked, Hvitserk took your whimpering mouth, Ivar your exposed neck. It was so suffocating, every inch of you overwhelmed and on fire, too alive to push away.

Slowly Ivar kissed lower, lips lingering and wet, his tongue darting out to taste you as he pushed down. You heard his sigh shake as he adjusted and fisted a cold and sensitive breast with one hand, his tongue teasing the other in a soft playful manner.

He bit down, not hard, just a test to see what it was like, causing you to jolt and release a delicious whimper. Ivar was ready to take back in the perky bud, a wicked smile hard to shake until his brother’s chiding tone stopped him.

“Did you just bite my wife?”

Suddenly put on the spot it was hard to defend himself, afraid Hvitserk was about to kick him out. “Uh, just a little.”

“Oh Hvitserk, you do it all the-” Hvitserk used his big offended hand to cover your face, trying not to laugh while you eeped and squirmed to free yourself.

“I invite you to my home and you bite my wife-”

Smacking his hand away you were laughing, infecting Ivar. “Like you haven’t done worse!” You accused.

“Well, yeah. You’re my wife, I can do whatever I want with you.”

You bristled at the claim, pinching his ribs and making him snicker. “Ivar, tell him he’s wrong!”

He tilted his head with an opposing hum to you. Hvitserk barked a triumphant laugh at your angry gasp, the giggle in your words a stark contrast to their order. “Both of you get out of my bed!”

“Oh so it’s your bed now?”

“Yes! This is my bed and my house and I’m sleeping alone tonight!” Before you could properly kick them out Ivar started attacking all around your chest with little chomps, making you laugh and squirm, Hvitserk not helping in the least as he held your wrists from shoving them off.

You three fought, laughing, enjoying each other, Ivar blooming in joy to be apart of it. It was such a casual air, so relaxing and… safe. The bites turned to kisses, turning wet and heated as he kissed down your stomach, your laughter dissolving into sighs the lower he kissed. He’d seen Hvitserk and the strange way he’d pleasure women, now having a decent idea where this place of pleasing was, even if he didn’t know why, he was curious to see what he could do.

In a split second Ivar worried he’d still do it wrong, especially with how expert Hvitserk was at it, not realizing as he delayed by kissing around everywhere but where you needed he was torturing you. But when you bucked and the wet of your arousal touched his lips, it felt almost natural to dip his tongue between your seam at the assault, licking a long drag against the spot you showed him and your legs quivered over his shoulders. Thought was drowned out as his tongue lapped at its own accord, not dissatisfied with what he tasted, his tongue and mouth filled with an impossible slick heat. Pressing his mouth and filling it with you he moaned, sending a wave through you, Hvitserk whispering in your ear words he couldn’t hear but you whimpered replies to.

“You may want to hold her down, her hips get away from her when she gets close.” Looking up from his station, Hvitserk was teasing and biting around your neck, your face contorted into one reminiscent of pain, yet somehow so different from it, same as your cries. Sliding his hands from your legs, they wrapped around your riding hips, holding you down into the bed as Ivar put more hunger in his eating, everything about you as it would be had it been a cock and not his mouth. He was flooded with your scent and the sobbing of his name, you clinging to Hvitserk like he would save you from him while Ivar ground his cock into the bed.

At the loudest of your cries a flooding slipped into his mouth, a different taste but not bad, almost sweet as he serenely licked up the last few shakes from you.  

“Ivar~ look at what you did to my wife.” Hvitserk cooed, a hand trailing along your face as you sighed in bliss. “A shame for her you’re not quite done, are you?”

Glancing down at himself, his breaches pointed and jabbing into the mattress, he gulped knowing what the next step was suppose to be. Crawling up between your legs, looking down at you, his hands begin to shake. His mind clouded with the dreaded memories of Margrethe in tears and sobbing under him. A sickly cold feeling ran up his spine threatening to undo everything that you two had worked up in him. You didn’t seem to feel it, lifting to kiss and squirm to have him in you.

Neither you nor Hvitserk complained when he grabbed your waist and rolled you over, in fact you both seemed to smirk at each other as you were now faced to your husbands open lap.

Feeling your plush backside press into his shaft, rubbing against it, the friction heating fast and itching to be free, he closed his eyes and it helped will away the darker thoughts and pull him back to the room. Giving your rump a hard squeeze, he undid his ties, his breath short in foreboding.

Sliding around to find the entrance easily alluded, he pushed in, a gasp falling from both of you. He slid in impossibly easy, accidentally filling you to his hilt expecting resistance he’d have to bully past like with Margrethe. Pulling out and back in, you tightened and moaned, your head dropping onto Hvitserk, who bit his lip, brushing all your hair back. The little sounds were so much more encouraging than he remembered when just watching his brothers take girls. To have him be the one causing them, it drove him wild.

Hunching and pressing his face between your shoulder blades he lost himself in you, in watching his hips smack against yours. It all felt so different from before, feeling himself press so deep and so easily.

For a brief moment he came back to the world and noticed every sound you made came out muffled. Opening his eyes and looking up, long forgetting the fear of seeing you crying, he was a bit shocked to see Hvitserk with a sturdy hand nesting your hair back and keeping himself in your mouth while Ivar’s thrusts shook you, in a way doing the work for both of you.

Ivar snapped in a bit harder, the image of a woman enjoying two men, looking so ravished yet so aroused, and him counting as one of them stroked a fire in his belly, tying a knot in his head that felt so wonderful to tug as he beat against you. In an instant your voice broke free and you screamed out his name, writhing and clawing at Hvitserk as you couldn’t seem to take it. It was such beautiful sounds you made, your hips pushing back like he just couldn’t give you enough of him. It was the greatest compliment a woman could have given him in that moment while your screams echoed in the small house, Hvitserk snickering as he watched you become so ruined at a different but lovely angle.

Hvitserk raised your face to look up at him. “Is he fucking you good baby?”

You sobbed out between thrusts, “Yes! Yes-so good! So good!”

Ivar didn’t know if it was something his brother had been so experienced in knowing or maybe it was just intuition, but the little praise completely undid him. Going taunt, he slipped himself out long _long_ before he wanted to, pumping himself against your back, spilling his warm seed without concern.

Wiping the sweat from his brow and falling back, he caught his breath and watched. Hvitserk didn’t give you anytime at all to appreciate such an accomplishment you got out of Ivar before slipping himself back in your mouth. 

Falling a bit bored having just climaxed, as a continued exploration, his fingers slid along your slit, feeling every lip and fold, delving in curiously when they found your hole, watching his fingers disappear inside you.

He heard his brother hush his name. Hvitserk pointed then gave a hand motion, two fingers curled down and rubbing fast. Giving him a questioning look, Ivar turned his hand over inside you, doing as he was instructed. At the first few flicks of his fingers you whimpered on Hvitserk’s cock, your hips rising in tension. He pressed harder and a string of moans muffled on Hvitserk, causing his eyes to roll back while you grasped at his side’s, a desperate attempt to escape the onslaught of pleasure being teased from you. It was like Ivar was in you all over again, your body aching and trying to slam and bounce into his hand. Watching Hvitserk try not to buck too deeply into your mouth, writhing at his own climbing pleasure, Ivar smiled wondering what it must feel like to have a mouth on him coupled with the loud mewling shaking his shaft.

He was a bit surprised to see Hvitserk pull you by your hair, freeing himself in time to spill on your chest. You were always so delicate and feminine. Even after all he had done it was his instinct to think they had been too rough with you. However your laugh and sweet kiss to Hvitserk said otherwise.

* * *

The morning light had just drifted in, Ivar watching it scale along the floor, feeling more at peace than he could remember. Having a warm body next to him made all the difference in the world, having the memories of the night before this dream-like plus. You shifted, your face burying under Hvitserk’s shoulder to block out the light and sleep a bit longer.

Taking a long sigh he figured it was his time to go, though the soft and warm bed certainly made it difficult. Crawling down he found his clothes, putting them on as quietly as he could, glancing at the bed every time either of you shifted. As he was about ready to leave, your groggy voice came beside him, “You're not going to stay for breakfast?” it was surprising how quietly you had crawled to the end of the bed, tired eyes barely open to address him.

“No. I uh… I have to meet with the mastersmith today about a shipment.”

“It can’t wait for a Prince of Kattegat?”

He smiled warmly at your attempt to get him to stay. Instead of further explaining his little lie, he scooted close to you and whispered. “Thank you… for last night, it was…”

“Special.” You finished. His smile nearly hurt it was so big and felt so good to have. You put a hand on his cheek, running a thumb along his bottom lip. He pushed in, pressing those lips to yours, savoring the soothing bloom it caused in his chest before brushing your hair back. “You sure you don’t want to stay?”

Gods curse him he did, but you were his brothers, and the idea of you being so affectionate to him had him paranoid Hvitserk would turn jealous like Sigurd with their mother. Without saying anything else he dipped his head and crawled out of the house to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Hvitserk watched you and Margrethe chat along the sandy beach, the day a gloomy grey but your smiles to each other was enough to brighten any storm.

Once upon a time he worried continuing to see Margrethe in secret would ruin everything. He liked you, he loved you, but the marriage to you had been arranged, the first spark only coming in the night. You were fun, but Margrethe was his first to love.

Now, while it wasn’t perfect, when he exhausted himself with Margrethe, you’d leave to take care of yourself with Ivar. Hvitserk worried sometimes for his baby brother, those nights you would go, you were aggressive with your remnants of jealousy even you called unreasonable. But Ivar never complained, in fact he seemed to enjoy the more savage attention.

Such a lovely scene that you could enjoy your time with his mistress and have one of your own that he trusted. Hvitserk started wondering what conversation you two gotten into when that embarrassed look came about you, shifting to make yourself small under some bashful weight.

He got his answer when Margrethe tapped a finger under your chin and brought you to her lips. Hvitserk gasped into a disbelieving smile, especially after it broke and you two were giggling messes, you more so while Margrethe looked down your face like she might devour you there on the beach.

“Oh come on!” Ubbe shouted throwing his hands, them slamming on his thighs as he threw himself on someones cabin wall. Thankfully you two didn’t seem to hear and kept up your talks unaware of Ubbe’s outburst.

“What?” Ubbe glared at him but turned away without saying anything. “What are you so upset about?!”

“Nothing.” he growled.

“Okay, what are you pouting about then?” Hvitserk teased. His brothers reaction was the last he expected after a scene like that.

Ubbe huffed slowly, tsking before he could finally ask, “Does she not like me?”

Hvitserk snapped back, watching you lean in and kiss Margrethe on your own accord, the break lingering before you tilted and drifted back to her lips. “Of course she likes you! What makes you think she doesn’t?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just _you_ get to sleep with both of them.”

A smirk forced it’s way on Hvitserk. “I, well-”

“And then she goes to Ivar?! I mean I’m happy for him but…just saying, _I_ asked first.” Hvitserk had to hide his snickering before he upset Ubbe even more.

“Aw~ are you feeling left out Ubbe?”

“Yes! She’s making out with my wife!” A laugh finally slipped out of Ubbe, but that glum edge was still in there, not as pushed away as he wanted.

“As far as I know she likes you, maybe she’s a little intimidated by you.” Ubbe scoffed at the notion. “You are very tall.” he took offence to that one. “I’ll ask her, don’t be such a baby.”

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, the small feast at its bare bones and the house filled with chatter, and no, Hvitserk still hadn’t asked. Ubbe sat back watching you from behind his drink trying to figure it out.Too tall _?_  That was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard, _too tall_. You didn’t seem intimidated at all the first night you met and you fought him like a wild cat to go strangle Hvitserk.

“What’s wrong my love?” Margrethe sat down next to him, petting behind his ear, the drink a bit heavy on her.

Unclenching his jaw, he forced himself to admit, but only as a mumble. “Just feeling out of the circle.”

Margrethe followed his eyes to you laughing so hard at Hvitserk’s joke your face dropped into his chest. A smirk came to her and she leaned her lips against his ear, her breath heating down his spine, “You are not being aggressive enough.” His brow knitted in confusion but he didn’t take his eyes off you. “She went to _Ivar_ first. I feel like that should say enough.”

They both watched you, their eyes heavy in desire and hearts beating harder when you licked your lips in a lazy drag. Ubbe thought back to that night he told you about Hvitserk and Margrethe, how as much as he wrestled you and pinned you down, there wasn’t a spark of fear against him, in fact you seemed to get comfortable real fast pressed against his body. “What is it?” he asked, barely grabbing his wife’s attention. “What does she like so much about it? _You_ like it when I am submissive.”

She scoffed. “That’s because I was forced to be submissive all my life. It’s nice being the one making orders for once.” She sipped Ubbe’s drink and thought. “I think she likes feeling… out of control. Not so much that she wants others to _take_ control but just, make her lose herself.”

She patted his chest, “I’ve got an idea. Keep in mind,” she pointed, whispering, “if she leaves, she’ll go to Ivar.” She got up and tapped Hvitserk on the shoulder, talking about how the keg was low and maybe he could help her bring in a new one. Leaning down she whispered in his ear causing him to smirk and glance at Ubbe, who smiled pleasantly because he was a little worried about what they were planning.

“You wouldn’t mind if I stole him for a little bit would you?” Margrethe asked sweetly, you smiling and politely gave her permission. But as Hvitserk got up, the two walking hand in hand behind your back your smile turned stiff, slowly dropping and your eyes looking more and more bitter.

Ubbe nearly laughed watching you get competitive. You’d known about those two for awhile now, you slept with another man yourself and you still got jealous over Hvitserk?

You huffed, taking a last swig of your drink and stood up, “Well I think I should go.”

“You don’t have to.” Ubbe spoke very gently out of fascination, nearly forgetting everything Margrethe had said.

“It was a very pleasant evening but I’m feeling a bit tired.” You stated politely, your courtesies always your wall. “See you tomorrow Ubbe.” You gave a small bow before turning and leaving for the door.

As it creaked open, a hand fell above you and slowly shut it. You followed to Ubbe looming over you with a charming smile. “You don’t have to leave. I promise I can be good company.” 

“That’s very sweet of you Ubbe,” He smirked and had to look away to not roll his eyes. _Very sweet_ , funny how most women craved that out of a man and here you were saying it like it was a compliment to a well behaved servant. “But I really think I should-”

Gripping your waist he drove you flat against the door, your eyes jumping to his in shock as he positioned himself in front of you with a hungry smile. “I can be, _really_ good company.”

For a brief moment he worried that had hurt or scared you, but a small curve took your lips and you shifted in a coy way, eyes never leaving his. Ubbe stepped forward knowing he had you.

“Oh, I should probably ask Hvitserk first-” The hand on you squeezed and you suddenly slide out from him before Ubbe could bring you to his lips. When he turned you had a winning smirk, a swagger to your slow steps away from him, “But Ubbe how could we?! I’m married to your brother!”

His hand on the door slowly closed in a fist, smiling at your little test. Lifting, he mimicked your smooth walk, though his footsteps were considerably louder, barring weight you smiled even more at.

“So? What do I care what my brother wants?” His hands clasped either side of your waist and he tossed you on the table, the wind knocked out of you when your back slammed in the empty space. A big hand fell by your head, warning you to stay down as he loomed over you. The other hand of his began dragging up your dress, “He did not even give you to me when I asked so nicely…”

Despite the fact you two were suppose to be playing something serious, you were beaming below him, your thighs shaking when were naked and hugging his hips. You pulled up his shirt with a bite of your lip, feeling up his taunt bare stomach, rising to feel more when his hand came and shoved you back down to the table. Your gasp turned into a sigh has he pressed himself on your core, so exposed to the rough fabric of his breeches.

Both your angry hands gripped his hanging shirt and you threw him down on yourself, thirstily taking his mouth. Ubbe growled being taken so aggressively, with so much need. Your hands found under his shirt again and the nails that cut down his chest had him grinding into you, the table and you whimpering under the weight.

Suddenly Hvitserk’s voice boomed over the commotion, “I go to get one keg and this is what I come back to!?” 

You and Ubbe startled to see Margrethe hiding her smile behind her hand and Hvitserk dropping the small wooden barrel on the ground to angrily put his hands on his hips. He turned to Margrethe and motioned to you two, “Can you believe this?”

“I would never-” Margrethe covered her face interrupted by her own half drunk giggle.

Ubbe rolled his eyes at them tossing himself up straight. “You two couldn’t have taken a little longer.”

“A little longer and you would have been balls deep in my wife!” Hvitserk shouted, comically huffy as he rounded you both and smacked Ubbe out of the way. In a sharp yank he had you up on his waist and walking you to the bed.

“Yeah, kind of my point.” Ubbe tried not to growl, suddenly also being pushed to the bed by Margrethe. Hvitserk was already teasingly kissing you out of your dress, dropping you on the bed to wiggle it off your legs when Ubbe realized he seemed to be joining this somehow.

Margrethe untied his pants, snaking her hands in and rubbing his already half hard shaft, Hvitserk nipping around between your thighs and turning your giggles into sighs. Pushing up on her tiptoes Margrethe whispered, “Try not to get lost.”

When she slipped out from behind him, your eyes lit up seeing her completely naked. You motioned for her to come over, eager to try this new stage, your skin feeling so strange and warm to touch someone soft and plush like you. But all that softness was wrapped up in the dominance you craved as she came up next to you gripping your jaw, too impatient to wait for your tongue and delving in your parted lips. Hvitserk was below you, his own mouth finding your already wet slit and easing all the tension Ubbe had put there to begin with. 

You moaned feeling his tongue press into you, gripping onto Margrethe and sliding your hand along the curves of her body. Petting her breast you found the nipple rather fun to play with and twist, making Margrethe more hungry to have you closer. You broke from her with a coy smile, dipping your head down and taking the areola in your mouth, sucking and playing with it in a way the boys never seemed to let you. She giggled above you, holding you to her chest as Hvitserk shook his head and you accidentally nibbled down, Margrethe gasping and throwing her head back.

Ubbe slowly walked around the scene, watching and stroking himself, finding if he could have it in a painting forever he would. Margrethe caught him and smiled, motioning for him to come. Feeling her arm shake you looked in the direction, letting the bud slip from your mouth, “Come on Ubbe, it must be cold over there.”

He raised a brow from you to his wife, “Just trying not to get lost.”

Hvitserk chuckled in your lap, lifting and before he could wipe his mouth Margrethe grabbed his shirt in a devouring kiss. You sighed at the sight, almost no one touching you and yet a wave of pleasure sparked up your spine and rolled your hips. Smirking back to Ubbe, you watched him undress, layer by layer for you before he pressed his knee into the bed, his cock pointed at a level you thought perfect to tease. 

Turning to him you tickled his tip with your tongue, your lap still wide open while Hvitserk groped and kissed Margrethe. You weren’t sure whose fingers started to rub your clit as you took Ubbe deeper in your mouth, your hand pulling his base and him further on the bed. His hands tangled your hair from your face, watching as you whimpered with him buried deep. 

Without warning Hvitserk buried himself to the hilt and you lost all concentration, Ubbe slipping from your mouth in a cry, your reaction making Margrethe giggle again. She crawled over you, both her and you licking and sucking Ubbe, sometimes rounding his cock to kiss each other and he could barely keep propped up on his shaking knees.

Hvitserk started to thrust slow, letting you pleasure his brother with Margrethe before he had enough teasing himself and started beating harder into you, holding your hips still so you wouldn’t crawl up higher to fight with Margrethe over who could take in Ubbe the deepest. As his pace hardened you were mewling to the point you couldn’t do much with your mouth, tossing yourself on the bed and using Margrethe’s position above you to run your hand down her back, rounding her behind and letting your finger drift between her seam.

It felt strange touching an area you had (nowadays) so thoroughly mapped on yourself and never really expected in your life to try another. You felt the wet on the tip of your fingers first, the curls reaching more and more the further you delved down. A wave of heat flushed through your skin feeling both Hvitserk hitting deep in you and touching Margrethe so scandalously. The lips themselves were burning and slick, her hips flinching when you reached the end of her slit. You came up, pushing just a tad deeper on the way down and pushing between the folds, doing so again, deeper, until you found the breach where yours was currently being filled. You slipped your fingers in deep, starting the same pace Hvitserk beat into you and you watched the way she squirmed with Ubbe so deep down her throat, you chuckling as she struggled to not slam on your hand and drop Ubbe from her mouth.

Bringing your smile back to Hvitserk, he returned it with a smack on your ass, “Remember when I went back here?” You groaned, having mixed feelings about the memory. “Think maybe I could again-”

Margrethe hummed a laugh pulling Ubbe from her lips, “And have Ubbe in the front?” She looked down at you with a smirk, “It is quite the experience.” You gave her a shocked look because honestly that sounded like too much all at once. She leaned down and teased, “Unless of course you are not up for the challenge…”

You smiled at the taunt, falling for it they way she knew you would. “Alright,” You thrusted your fingers hard and deep making her cry out and whimper when you removed them. “I suppose I could give it a try.”

You wiped her slick that had pooled around your hand down her leg as you pushed her over you. Hvitserk lifted your by the waist and spun you into his lap, yanking your mouth to his as he rubbed his hard shaft between your soaked seam.

Suddenly your hips were ripped into another’s, Ubbe baring you all to him and feasting on your chest, licking down your stomach and making you shiver on his way back up. He tore you up from Hvitserk to straddling his lap, gripping your behind to grind his prick between you. You sighed into a laugh, taking the hint and sliding yourself along him, “I have a feeling you’re not going to be too kind with the way I’ve been ignoring you.”

“What can I say, you have made me an impatient man.” He didn’t bother letting you size up his girth before plunging himself in deep, bouncing you on him as he hit hard again and adjusted your taunt legs. Ubbe savored every shout and the tight cling of nails on his back as he held your thighs and ravaged you in the way he’d been wanting since he first saw you. 

You barely felt Hvitserk come up behind you, your body too wound up in lightning from all the teasing and fucking. Ubbe slowed as Hvitserk positioned himself behind you and you glanced back, getting a last kiss before he gently pushed in, Ubbe continuously hitting deep inside to the point you couldn’t feel pain. You gasped hard at being filled so much you honestly didn’t think you could hold them both. Your head dropped back on Hvitserk as they pushed in but out of tune, enhancing the pleasure of being taken from the back. It was impossible to not scream out as you rode them both, feeling almost like you couldn’t fill your lungs though no one was anywhere near them.

Both of them grunting behind and in front of you you glanced at Margrethe laying on the bed, toying with herself slowly as she watched you. You couldn’t catch your breath enough to ask so you whimpered and motioned for her to come.

As soon as she was in arms reach you grabbed her, pulling her into a hard and sloppy kiss, your tongue rolling on hers trying to never leave the sweet heat. But you couldn’t keep concentration long enough as the wave of ecstasy just never seemed to end, your head so dizzy and high it fell on her shoulder as you cried out loudly. She pet your hair before saying, “I know something you can do for me. If you are up to it of course.”

You breathlessly chuckled, nodding into her chest.

Margrethe sat back from you and glanced at the boys, nodding for them as they seemed to already know what she wanted. Hvitserk hugged both you and Ubbe, who laughed and hugged back shouting, “Hold on!” Before you three were tossed on your sides, you giggling between them.

A small hand ran through your hair for your attention and you found yourself between Margrethe’s open legs, mere inches away from her heated and slippery core. Ubbe and Hvitserk both pushed in you tugging on that carnal savagery that had you hungry to satisfy. You ran your hand down her plush stomach, fingers bumping as they rounded along her hip bone to grab her thigh to bring you closer. Hvitserk and Ubbe were taking it slow for you to adjust, watching closely as your thumb slid up and down her slit, spreading it before your dry lips you had to lick to dampen.

You gave her one last look before doing as you once did the first time you went down on Hvitserk, starting with a kiss to ease yourself into it. Unlike Hvitserk she already moved, her body tightening under your pressure and sighing when you nuzzled into the scorching and humid sex. The unique taste was thick on your lips and deep in your lungs as you breathed. Every whimper she gave and buck of her hips egged you on, tingling your skin, feeling like you’d done so well with just the littlest motion of your tongue.

Hvitserk and Ubbe thrusted faster as they watched your face bury between Margrethe’s legs, Ubbe holding one of her knees down so he could see every moment. So many spots getting hit deep inside and coiling in your belly you gasped into her, moaning when her taste filled your mouth and bade your tongue to play faster.

The boys both started pumping harder into you, the scene edging them far from worrying about your pleasure or the others. You heard Hvitserk grunting as he dropped his head on your shoulder, giving a quick kiss for his overwhelming appreciation while Ubbe rested and kissed on Margrethe’s thigh, cursing and hammering in till his peak was reached and he was forced to pull out, Hvitserk not bothering and filling you, staying in even as he slowed and continued to watch as you finished Margrethe.

Her cries escalated, the last remaining to echo in the house as her body shook and she gripped your head, burying you in deep as her orgasm trickled down your chin, you moaning as your high still drug out and her unabashed grinding was practically felt in your own hips.

She jolted a few times before pushing you away saying you were done, you giggling knowing you had been. In a sigh you rolled around on her thigh to meet Hvitserk who wiped away your mouth, licking his fingers before kissing you with a smile. 


End file.
